


El favor más importante

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lugonis le pide a Ilias un favor muy importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El favor más importante

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

Era un buen día, uno de esos días en el que la temperatura era agradable. Por lo que la gente del Santuario estaba muy animada, todos iban y venían, para realizar sus tareas. Toda esa vida y esa alegría, contrastaba con el humor de un joven pelirrojo que observaba a todos oculto entre las sombras de los templos que plagaban el lugar.

Se asomó un poco, buscando a una persona que no se encontraba por esa zona. Bufó, había esperado tener la suerte de encontrarlo antes, sin tener que acercarse tanto hasta ese sitio. Por lo visto no había tenido la suerte que esperaba y deseaba. Así que no le quedó otra que seguir caminando entre las sombras, manteniéndose alejado de toda la gente que rondaba por el lugar. Si de normal, había evitado a la gente, esas últimas semanas le hacían desear mantenerse alejado del resto del mundo.

Tardó más de lo que le hubiera gustado en llegar hasta la zona donde residían los aprendices y todavía más hasta que fue capaz de llegar frente a esa cabaña en particular. No porque le resultara difícil pasar desapercibido, sino porque no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias como para afrontar eso. Sabía que era algo que tenía que zanjar, a lo que tenía que dar un final, mas, su parte más sentimental se quería mantener aferrada a la estúpida e infantil esperanza de que todo iría bien. Como si pudiera solucionar todos sus problemas por arte de magia con un simple chasquido de sus dedos.

El sonido de la puerta de la cabaña cerrándose fue lo que le sacó de sus pensamiento y le hizo mirar hacía el frente. De la cabaña salió un joven pocos años mayor que él, de pelo castaño y corto que emitía una sensación de tranquilidad. Cualquiera que lo viera, diría que era una persona agradable. Era mucho más sencillo ir a hablar con esa persona que con la que estaba realmente implicada. Pero eso no quería decir que esa situación le resultara fácil. Se sentía como un cobarde, pero había cosas que debían ser cortadas de raíz y si no lo hacía así, sería incapaz de cortarla.

Salió un poco de su escondite entre la maleza y los árboles, para el otro aprendiz se diera cuenta de su presencia. Algo que no tardó en ocurrir.

— ¿Lugonis?— murmuró Ilias sorprendido de verle ahí.

Mas Lugonis no le dijo nada, sino que le hizo una indicación con la mano, para que le siguiera entre la maleza y fueran a un lugar apartado donde pudieran hablar sin ser molestados por nadie. Ilias le siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado, entre la maleza y los árboles. En ese lugar, se podía escuchar a la perfección el sonido de los pájaros, del viento, del bosque, mientras que el sonido que inundaba al Santuario era un simple susurro de fondo. Había algo ahí que agradó a Ilias.

—¿Esta bien?— preguntó Lugonis, muy preocupado.

—Le ha costado, pero ya esta mucho mejor— aseguró Ilias, intentando calmar a su acompañante, quien se veía visiblemente preocupado—.No te preocupes, Zaphiri puede a ser imprudente, impulsivo e idiota, pero te aseguro que es un hueso duro de roer.

Pero Lugonis no se veía mucho más tranquilo al escuchar eso. Miró al suelo, cabizbajo, obviamente había algo que le atormentaba y mucho. Ilias sabía que la relación entre Zaphiri y Lugonis era muy estrecha. Sabía que todo había comenzado cuando eran críos y Zaphiri en una estúpida prueba de valor, había llegado hasta el jardín de las rosas envenenadas. También sabía que Lugonis había ayudado a Zaphiri a mejorar en el combate. Todavía podía recordar la cara de felicidad de Zaphiri cuando por primera vez, logró vencer al aprendiz de la armadura de Leo.

Aunque, lo que más recordaba, era la cara de adolescente enamorado que se le ponía a Zaphiri cada vez que Lugonis salía en la conversación. Lo que desconocía era si Lugonis lo correspondía o no. Y la verdad, nunca se había sentido con la autoridad como para meterse en los asuntos de esos dos. 

—Todo ha sido por mi culpa— aseguró Lugonis, muy serio, intentando no mostrar lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

— Él dijo que había tenido un accidente con las rosas— explicó Ilias, manteniendo su calma habitual.

El pelirrojo miró fijamente a Ilias, a lo que el moreno pudo notar como los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban mucho, como cuando alguien va a llorar. Pero sabía que Lugonis nunca se permitiría llorar delante suyo.

—Si, fue un accidente— corroboró— .Pero no con las rosas, la causa de que este así, es por mi culpa— tuvo que hacer un autentico esfuerzo para que las piernas no le temblaran de solo recordar qué había pasado.

Ilias no se mostró sorprendido, a decir verdad, siempre había sido capaz de notar cuando Zaphiri le mentía. Pero también sabía que Zaphiri no le mentiría a él a menos que tuviera una muy buena razón y al parecer, Lugonis era esa razón. Algo que a decir verdad, se había olido desde el principio.

—Me suponía que estabas implicado— admitió Ilias— y admito que no sé lo que pasó, pero tengo la certeza, de que Zaphiri no te echa la culpa.

— Lo sé, sé perfectamente que Zaphiri no me va a echar la culpa por esto— aseguró Lugonis, algo turbado por ese asunto—. Y es por eso que necesito que me ayudes a que Zaphiri no se acerqué a mí más de lo estrictamente necesario.

El moreno le miró sin poder creérselo, no, Lugonis no podía estar pidiéndole eso. Realmente estaba sorprendido, tanto que le costó más de lo habitual en volver a su aspecto habitual de tranquilidad. 

— Sabes que Zaphiri no se alejará de ti ni aunque le pulverices el corazón.

— Por eso necesito que me ayudes, soy demasiado peligroso, incluso más de lo que yo mismo pensaba— admitió, siempre había sabido que tenía que tener mucho cuidado, que manejar las rosas a la perfección, pero jamás en su vida se habría podido imaginar que por algo tan simple, estaría a punto de matar a la persona que amaba— .No quiero que muera que muera por mi culpa, puedo soportar vivir con él alejado de mí, pero jamás me perdonaré si por mi egoísmo por querer tenerlo a mi lado, muere.

Ilias intentó acercarse a Lugonis, para poner su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, a modo de apoyo. Mas el susodicho pelirrojo, se apartó antes de que pudiera si quiera rozarle. Lo único que recibió fue una mirada herida, llena de odio y resentimiento, hacía si mismo. Ilias no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su compañero.

— Si por solo un simple beso ya ha acabado así, no quiero imaginar que pasará si las cosas van a mas— murmuró Lugonis con frustración, sintiéndose culpable.

Él era el culpable de haberse acercado a alguien, él era el culpable por haberse encariñado de ese alguien, cuando sabía a la perfección de lo peligrosa que podía ser su sangre. Él era el culpable de poco a poco, a lo largo de los años, sentir algo más por ese alguien. Él era el culpable de entrenar con alguien, siendo que su sangre era mortal. Él era el culpable que después de un entrenamiento en el que se había hecho una pequeña herida que sangraba dentro de su boca y que ni siquiera había nota, había dejado que otra persona le besara. Y sobre todo, él era el culpable por haberlo disfrutado tanto, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Porque por primera vez en su vida, había pensado que el resto del mundo no importaba, que cualquier cosa, por imposible que pareciera, podría ser posible. Era el culpable por haber sido un iluso que había creía en que su sangre venenosa podía no ser importante.

— Eres su amigo...su mejor amigo...— le recordó—. Por favor, ayudame a evitar muera— pidió Lugonis, intentando recobrar su compostura y transmitir la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos.

Personalmente, esa situación a Ilias no le agradaba. Él quería pensar que había otra vía, otra vía que en ese momento era incapaz de ver. Lo que si que no podía hacer, era negar que en cierta manera, Lugonis podía tener razón y que a la larga, su amigo podría morir por algún pequeño error, porque conocía muy bien lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser. Por muy egoísta que pudiera sonar, no podía permitir que muriera. Era su mejor amigo.

— Hablaré con el— dijo por fin e inmediatamente, pudo notar como Lugonis se tranquilizó un poco—.Haré lo que esté en mi mano, te lo prometo.

Lugonis asintió complacido, muy triste, pero complacido al fin y al cabo.

— Se que es cobarde por mi parte pedírtelo a ti y no me siento orgulloso de eso, pero sé que si lo hablara directamente con él...no conseguiría nada.

E Ilias también lo sabía, sabía que esos dos se acabarían liando y se desviarían del tema de una manera rara. Por ello estaba aceptando ser él el que hablaría con Zaphiri, él aceptaría ese peso, para liberar un poco a Lugonis de toda la carga que tenía sobre él.

— Lugonis, quiero que sepas, que aunque haya accedido a esto. Sigo pensando que nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya y con nada, me refiero desde este accidente, hasta que te hayas enamorado de Zaphiri.

Y Lugonis quiso sonreír, quiso creer en las palabras de Ilias. Pero no pudo.


End file.
